Sales transactions over networks such as the Internet are a rapidly growing business. Many companies that manufacture or market products have developed sites that enable customers to order products over networks such as the Internet using personal computers, Internet appliances or other communication devices such as Internet-enabled wireless devices. Companies often advertize various promotions on their Web sites, such as time-limited or quantity-related promotions. For example, a company might offer a reduced price or some other benefit to a customer who places an order by a certain time and/or orders a quantity or a value that meets or exceeds some minimum. Typically, the Web site offers information regarding such promotions in a way that is not directly or consistently tied to the sales potential of the transaction. For example, a Web site might offer the same promotion to customers that are more likely to respond to different promotions. As a simplified example, a customer who is ordering five CD-R discs might consider increasing the order in response to a promotion for a price break on an order of 10 but not on an order of 50 discs. Conversely, a customer ordering 40 discs might consider increasing the order in response to a promotion for a price break on an order 50 but might not be have an interest in a price breaks on an order of 10 disc. As another simplified example, a promotion that might be effective in a retail customer-to-business (C2B) sale might not be effective in a business-to-business (B2B) sale, and vice versa, but it might not always be apparent whether a client transacting business with a company's Web site is a retail customer or a business. A retail customer who would typically place a relatively small order might on occasion purchase a quantity more typical of a business customer, while a business on occasion might make a relatively small purchase. If a company's Web site simply has one area or procedure for retail customers and another for business customers, it might not provide promotion information that is likely to enhance the sale if a retail customer is placing a relatively large order or a business a relatively small order. It is believed that in general Internet sales transactions have not fully utilized the potential to enhance sales.